leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
DPA34
Koya's Sad Reunion (Japanese: コウヤ、 悲しき再会 Kōya's Sorrowful Reunion) is the thirty-fourth chapter of the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! manga. Plot As he enters Team Galactic HQ with Hareta, Koya reflects on his past. About how those who do harm to Pokémon are unforgivable, about how due to his recklessness his old Growlithe was left traumatized in battle, about how since that time he's changed who he was so that he may never do it again, about how one day when all the fighting is over he and Growlithe might... His thoughts are interrupted by movement up ahead. He and Hareta chase after the small shadowy figure and arrive in Team Galactic's Grand Battle Arena, where Charon looks down upon them from a platform above. Hareta yells out to Charon that he'll never forgive him for hurting the Pokémon to which Charon replies that he isn't the only one and that Koya is just the same as him, the Pokémon that Hareta and Koya followed in being Koya's old Growlithe. Charon reveals that he's heavily researched Koya's past, about his last battle with Growlithe, how he left Growlithe at the Pokémon Center before joining the International Police, how after that Growlithe fled the Pokémon Center feeling rejected. Charon then decides to bring up the gloves Koya wears, about how he wears them so that his skin never has to come in direct contact with Pokémon after that event, he then restates about how the two of them are exactly the same before commanding Growlithe to attack. Koya begs Growlithe to stop to no avail, Hareta mentions that it's likely still being manipulated by a machine. Charon confirms his suspicion but notes that this one is a little different, this one is firmly attached to Growlithe's back and the only way to remove it is to attack Growlithe. He mentions how easy it is to manipulate people when you have control of their loved ones and that he was the one who had the idea of using Mitsumi's Eevee against her that other time. Enraged, Hareta sends out Empoleon. Meanwhile, Mitsumi and the others have been fighting their way through Charon's hordes before coming face to face with Saturn. Mitsumi is prepared for another confrontation, but he reveals that he's been working as Cyrus's inside man and that playing along with Charon was only a ruse. Saturn and the others make their way to Cyrus's prison where he is finally released, pleased to see that Charon was unable to control his loyal commanders, however he then notices Mitsumi and is somewhat surprised that she of all people would be willing to help him after all that's happened. As they leave the room, Cyrus says that it's now time for them to step in for the conclusion. Back in the arena, Koya has leaped into the fray to stop Empoleon from attacking, and takes on direct attacks from Growlithe himself. Koya tells Hareta that he brought this upon himself and that he deserves to be punished for what happened to Growlithe all that time ago. Charon continues to taunt them below as Hareta notices something... A single tear in Growlithe's eye. After pausing for a moment, Hareta declares that he's going to battle against Growlithe, throwing off both Charon and Koya. Koya tries to protest, but is incapacitated by Minun's . Hareta then calls upon Empoleon to use , which Koya notes is the same move which traumatized Growlithe all that time ago. As the wave passes over Growlithe, Koya is almost in tears, when he notices that Growlithe no longer has the machine on its back and has managed to withstand the blow. Hareta says that he could see in its eyes that it desperately wanted to break free from Charon's control and was prepared for anything, withstanding the blow through . Hareta tells Koya that Growlithe wanted nothing more than to be reunited, because after all, they're comrades. At this point, Koya finally takes off his gloves and brings Growlithe into a hug. Charon then snaps at Hareta and Koya in a furious rage before a door opens behind him. It's Kaisei, and he's remembered the way to find . Major events Debuts Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * Hareta * Mitsumi * B-2 * Koya * Cyrus * Charon * Jupiter * Mars * Saturn * Kaisei * Pokémon * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (Mitsumi's; flashback) * (Koya's) * (Koya's) * (Charon's) * (Charon's) * (Charon's) * (Mars's) * (Jupiter's) * (Kaisei's) * (flashback) Category:Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! chapters zh:DPA34